


You're beautiful (go on a date with me?)

by nanajaem



Series: nana and yukhei are uwu [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Another drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sign Language, This is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yukhei is generally adorable, collect my uwus, i still love this ship, is still written in cursive, like really, na jaemin is mute, no hyuck this time sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanajaem/pseuds/nanajaem
Summary: Sometimes the most unexpected things are the best thingsorYukhei is adorable and awkward and develops a crush on the mute boy sitting next to him in class





	You're beautiful (go on a date with me?)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm devoted to filling this ship tag with hella fluff and I had an idea about them meeting from my previous fic so I thought "eh why not" and wrote it
> 
> I also forgot to include Hyuck in this one and I'm sorry he's my uwu child I'll write him into my next drabble yehet

Shit, shit, _shit_.

Yukhei cursed everything as he ran into the classroom just as the bell rang. On his first day of junior year. What a great start.

Accompanied by the slight glare of the teacher, he stumbled into the first available seat he saw. He’d signed up for World Religions class, although he wasn’t sure why. He just needed an amount of optionals, so he attended whatever classes were available.

„Hi!“ Yukhei breathed out to the boy next to him, all smiles but still out of breath from his awful running. The brown-haired boy only smiled back at him, slightly shy.

„Alright, class,“ the teacher gathered their attention, „now that _everyone’s_ here, let’s start with a simple parter project. Just to see how much you know about different religions.“

„Cool!“ Yukhei muttered enthusiastically, turning to the boy next to him. „Hi, again. You wanna work together? I’m Yukhei by the way. What’s your name?“

The other looked at him with eyes wide, expression hesitant. Confused? Yukhei frowned as the other seemed to shuffle a little further from him.

„Or, I mean- we don’t have to. I just offered, sorry,“ he apologized quickly before standing up to go find a parter for the discussion. He saw his friend Jaehyun at the other side of the classroom. „Hey, man.“

„Yukhei! This class?“ he asked, surprised. „And I saw you already sat next to that Jaemin guy, too.“

„So that’s his name, huh. He refused to tell me,“ Yukhei admitted.

„Dude, he’s mute, you idiot.“

„He- what?“ Yukhei turned back to the boy he sat next to. He – Jaemin –  had shrunk into his seat, apparently trying to make himself as invisible as possible. Jesus, he’d really fucked up.

He quickly made his way back to the boy.

„I did _not_ know. I’m sorry. I might have come across as…intrusive?“ Yukhei guessed, turning himself fully to the boy. He raised his eyes up to Yukhei in surprise. „I’m- I can’t sign…you know, sign language, but we can still do the discussion together!“

Jaemin still only stared at him as if Yukhei had grown to heads and a pair of bunny ears. He opened his untouched notebook and pushed it inbetween their desks.

„So, what’s your name?“ he asked again. Jaemin looked conflicted, but Yukhei pushed the notebook towards him. Slowly, he picked up his pen and scribbled something before pushing it back for Yukhei to see.

 _Jaemin. My mom calls me Nana_.

Yukhei grinned at the written words. Jaemin snatched the notebook back and wrote something else.

_Forget I wrote that._

„Forget you _said_ that,“ Yukhei corrected. „Well, Jaemin- Nana, I haven’t seen you around and I didn’t know, so I’m sorry for being rude before.“

Jaemin’s face wore a hint of a soft smile as he wrote something else. It took a little while, but Yukhei waited patiently.

_You didn’t know, it’s okay. You’re the first to try to speak to me anyways._

Yukhei’s eyebrows skyrocketed. „What? Why? Just because you’re mute- I mean, I’m sorry! I don’t know if it’s like, an insensitive thing to say, please tell me if it is so I’ll shut up. I’m not _this_ rude, I promise-’’

His rambling was cut off with a hand on his shoulder. Jaemin was smiling at him, his eyes shining before he turned back to write. Yukhei wondered why he was so nervous all of a sudden. It might have had _something_ to do with the fact that the boy next to him was cute as hell.

_You’re not being rude. I know you mean well._

„Okay, I-’’

„Discussions finished?“ the teacher asked, and both Yukhei’s and Jaemin’s eyes widened before they burst into silent laughter.

 

 

 

Yukhei waltzed into World Religions class earlier than last time and he was glad to see Jaemin already sitting at their shared seats. He waved at him with a grin and Jaemin waved back shyly. Cute.

„Hi,“ he breathed out, before trying not to forget everything he’d learned over the span of two days when he signed.

_How has your day been?_

Jaemin looked back and forth between his eyes and his hands, in utter disbelief. After some time, he broke out of his trance and started clapping enthusiastically, sporting the biggest most beautiful smile Yukhei had ever witnessed. Suddenly, the other signed back, but it was all just a jumbled mess for Yukhei. Jaemin laughed at his bewildered expression.

Yukhei sheepishly offered him the notebook instead.

„I haven’t gotten that far yet,“ he mumbled. Jaemin pushed him the notebook soon after, and Yukhei noticed Jaemin had marked the beginnings of his writings with the date.

_You really learned that by yourself? What for?_

„To talk to the trees, what else? Of course to talk to you, dumbass. And I might have gotten help from Youtube,“ Yukhei admitted with a small grin.

 _That’s really nice of you, Yukhei_.

Somehow, with Jaemin having written his name on the paper, it felt like he’d said it, and it made him blush all the same.

 

So, every day before class, Yukhei had learned something new in sign language. And every time, Jaemin had clapped and answered something basic. Sometimes, Yukhei understood, but mostly he liked to tease the older and sign something very difficult.

Today, however, Yukhei was the most nervous he’d ever been. He arrived, and Jaemin’s wave wasn’t as shy as it had been weeks before. He made it to their joined desks and Jaemin looked at him, expectant with a glint in his eyes.

Yukhei took a deep breath and signed.

_Will you go on a date with me?_

Jaemin’s smile fell and he looked at Yukhei with… _something_ , that he couldn’t really pinpoint. It made him want to bolt. Instead, he carefully took a seat next to a frozen Jaemin.

„You don’t have to say yes, you know,“ Yukhei muttered, feeling vulnerable. „I don’t even know if you’re- I just like you, that’s all.“

Jaemin carefully took Yukhei’s backpack from him, reaching out the notebook they’d been using for conversations. Yukhei wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Jaemin wrote.

_You like me?_

Yukhei let out a nervous laugh. „Yeah, I do. I mean, you’re so fun and beautiful and I just…Sorry if I’m making this weird, now I’m just rambling. Yeah, I like you a lot, Nana.“

Jaemin stared at him with his mouth agape, before briefly turning to write something.

_I’d love to go on a date with you, Yukhei._

„Really?“ Yukhei exclaimed, not even bothering to look cool or whatever. He didn’t have time to worry about being cool. Not when Jaemin freaking agreed to go on a date with him.

Jaemin nodded with a small smile and a blush on his cheeks.

„I’ll take you to the carnival next week,“ he informed proudly. „And I’m totally going to kiss you.“

Jaemin’s blush was beautiful.

 

 


End file.
